


Bath

by DirtyDeku



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Drowning, Infant Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDeku/pseuds/DirtyDeku
Summary: So, this is one of my ridiculous ships. I'm not sure why, but I got the weirdest desire to write this kind of scenario. Be wary of the tags!





	Bath

He should have never been left alone with the boy. 

He was a tired man, fatigued by his duties as head of the Crownsguard and raising two sons in the first place. He had never planned to fall in love with Shoyo. It added onto his work, raising two young men along with a lover who was younger than either of his children. What had he been _thinking?_ He adored the boy, but he was not prepared, nor in the right mind to take in another child. 

The fatigue only grew worse as he and Shoyo were expecting a son of their own. Prompto had acted as a surrogate, his high fertility rate proving adequate. He spent week after week getting very little sleep, worried that something would go wrong if he slept for too long. Sometimes, he prayed to the Six that something _would_ happen. 

Horace Leonis was born January 12th. He was a healthy baby, only unusual in the fact that he had an additional pinky finger on each of his hands. Given the womb he had grown inside of, Cor was surprised that was the only thing that had went astray. He adored the boy, nonetheless. Having twelve fingers is better than none at all. 

Due to their busy schedules, he had to hire someone to care for Horace for a part of the day. It worked well enough for years, though it exhausted him beyond what he thought possible. Horace was a happy four year old boy in no time, taking after Cor when it came to his intense gaze and from Shoyo in the way that he was slightly smaller than the other children his age. 

As such, Cor still had to bathe the boy himself. It was an average morning when he called in, begging for his place to be covered by someone else. After all, he likely wouldn't return. Setting his phone aside, he laid his hand on the back of Horace's neck. He was so, so little. So... weak. 

Pushing his head down under the water was barely a task. The splashing that resulted was more of a problem than Horace being able to fight him was. Turning to gaze at a clock just outside the bathroom door on the hall wall, he counted down the seconds.

One minute. 

Two minutes. 

Three minutes. 

When the fourth minute turned into the fifth, he let up on the boy's neck, finding that he didn't pop back up and gasp for breath. Instead, he slumped forward, forehead nearly touching the bottom of the tub. 

Slumping back onto his own rear, he stared into the tub at the boy for what seemed like hours. The front door swung open after what might have only been ten minutes, the cheerful voice of his lover filling the silence. 

_"Cooor, I'm home!"_


End file.
